


Lost Recruits

by James_D_Auld



Series: Stories of Tel'Ca [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Tau Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_D_Auld/pseuds/James_D_Auld
Summary: Two Fire Warrior recruits lose their way trying to recover a piece of lost gear
Series: Stories of Tel'Ca [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723099
Kudos: 4





	Lost Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short stories about the Tel'Ca Sept, non-canon
> 
> Beta'd by Spacecadet72

The night calls of various indigenous creatures echoed off the canyon walls as two figures crouched low next to a boulder. The sky above them was clouded, and the smell of oncoming rain helped to cut the stench of a nearby stagnant pool somewhat. One of the figures was significantly larger than the other, though both were thin-limbed and lithe. 

The larger of the two spoke, his voice lowered to a hushed croak. “I cannot believe you got us lost.” 

The other peered around the rock beside them, checking up and down the canyon. His voice was softer, matching his smooth, blue-hued skin. “How was I to know the trail would be so hard to find once the sun set?” He leaned back and looked at his companion, shrugging.

“I should not have let you talk me into this in the first place,” the first rumbled, shaking his head as he took his turn checking around the boulder. Who’d have thought it would be the T’au who would have talked the Kroot into sneaking out? He slumped down, one clawed hand coming up to hold the side of his beaked face. His friend stiffened.

“Hey, don’t put this on me, Khyang,” The smaller figure said. “It was you who lost his training blade during the march this morning. If Shas’Ui Gal’Leath found out, you’d have been punished.”

Khyang shook his head again. “Viel, the beating would have been short. Now, we will both be punished, and it will not be short.”

Viel leaned forward. “Then why did you come?” He hissed.

“Because you said it would be simple!” The frustration was clear in the Kroot’s voice.

Viel opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a high-pitched shriek echoing up the length of the canyon. The sounds of the wildlife abruptly stopped, leaving the companions in an eerie quiet. The two of them looked in the direction of the cry, trying to spot the source in the darkness. 

Khyang’s gravelly whisper broke the silence. “If I am not mistaken, that was the hunting call of a Bon’Gel.”

Viel nodded, still searching the dark for movement. “I think we should be leaving.”

“It seems you may have forgotten, but we are lost.” Khyang reached slowly out and picked up a fist-sized stone, hefting it experimentally. 

“We’ll just move in the opposite direction up the canyon, away from the vicious Bon’Gel.” Viel raised himself up from the crouch, bracing gently against the rock face and began to creep out of cover. Khyang watched him go, then looked back to where the ghastly screech had sounded moments before. Sighing, he followed after his friend. 

They moved as quietly as they could, and as fast as they dared in the low light. The canyon slowly came back to life, starting with one low, rumbling mating call, and increasing in diversity until the soundscape reached the level of activity that had been present before the sudden silence. The entrance to the trail would be on the right, they just needed to find it. 

They traveled for some minutes before either spoke again. This time it was Viel who broke the quiet, turning around as he did so. “I think we’ve gone too far. We’ve either missed it again, or it was back the other way.” 

Khyang groaned. “Well then, that is it. We will die.”

Viel rolled his eyes, sighing at his friend. “We’re not going to- Look out!” 

Khyang spun just in time to see a huge shape bearing down on him, the darkness making its approach appear startlingly swift. He dove to the side at the very last second, his left foot brushing the beast as it surged past. He heard Viel cry out as he was heaved into the air by the force of the creature as its charge connected with him. The unfortunate soul landed some distance away from his companion.

The Bon’Gel slowed its forward movement, turning in preparation to charge again. Khyang leapt to his feet and ran toward where Viel lay, grabbing hold of him with his free hand and beginning to drag him away from the beast. In his other hand he still held the rock.

The creature let loose its terrible shriek and charged once more. There was no way Khyang could avoid the charge again without leaving his friend, and it was unlikely Viel would survive another hit. Khyang threw the rock at the shadowy form with all the might he could muster, hoping to hit it in the head. Perhaps that would buy them enough time to get to a place of safety.

The stone sailed through the air, rapidly closing the distance between Khyang and the Bon’Gel. It struck home, and bounced off into the night. The beast’s charge didn’t falter in the slightest.

Dismayed, Khyang braced himself for what would likely be the beginning of a painful death, taking solace in the knowledge that he would die protecting his close friend. The creature pounded toward them, letting out one last, triumphant shriek.

The cry was cut short by the boom of a firearm. The beast dropped instantly, sliding several meters before coming to a halt within an arm's length of Viel. A little way further up the canyon, three towering shapes detached themselves from the stone walls and made their way noiselessly to the two. Khyang stared in awe at the Kroot standing before him. They were easily a foot taller than him, and would have dwarfed even the tallest warrior in his Kindred. They carried the old Kroot Rifles of their ancestors, and Khyang knew instantly who they were. 

When the colony had initially been cut off from the rest of the Empire, a Kindred had left the small inhabited areas. They had been wary of the increasing connections some of the Kroot were forming with the T’au. They had thought it would make them weak. So they journeyed away from the colony, living in the wilds. Looking at them, Khyang thought that perhaps they had been right about the Kroot becoming weaker living with the T’au. They were the most impressive individuals he had ever seen.

The warrior at the front, who seemed to be the leader of the three, stepped forward and scrutinized Khyang. After several moments he opened his mouth, and his voice reverberated through Khyang’s entire body. “Is your pet Tau alright?”

Khyang stared at him, shock playing across his features. He finally processed the question that had been posed to him and with a jolt he looked down. Viel was breathing, but seemed to have been knocked unconscious when he’d been thrown. He would need a medical checkup. 

Khyang looked back up at the Kroot. “I do not know. I will need to get him to the infirmary.”

The giant snorted at this, leaning on his rifle, the front blade laid against his beak. “You are both too weak to be away from your walls at night. The trail you came down is back down the canyon a short way.” He scratched the side of his beak with one massive claw, then hefted his rifle. “We will take you there.”

Khyang picked Viel up, doing his best not to jostle him too much, but also wanting to look fit. He did not like being called weak.

The Kroot watched, amused. Or, perhaps disgusted. It was difficult to tell in the dark. He waited until Khyang had Viel situated in his arms, then walked off down the canyon, not looking over his shoulder to see if Khyang was following. Khyang had to jog to keep up, doing so as gently as he could. The other two Kroot followed behind, maintaining the same leisurely stride their leader did. 

They arrived at the trailhead, barely noticeable in the dark. The Kroot stopped and waved Khyang on. Khyang started up the trail, glancing over his shoulder to see whether they were following him. All he saw was a dark, empty canyon. He continued up the trail, the sounds of the canyon fading the further up he went. Reaching the top, he was greeted by a stiff breeze and the sound of the chirping insects that inhabited the plains above the canyon. He glanced back one more time, and then began the long walk back home.


End file.
